


calculations

by rizythewriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, aggressively sexually forward Armin, and that's all you really need to know about this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizythewriter/pseuds/rizythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin has had it just about up to here with all of the sexual frustration in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	calculations

The door leading from the mess hall flew open with enough force to hit the wall and out stalked one extremely pissed-off Jean Kirschstein. Glaring at the world at large, he squared his shoulders and set off in the direction of the men’s bunks. Anyone near enough to eavesdrop would’ve heard the word “Jaeger” and half a dozen invectives falling from his mouth. Five seconds later, a much more calm but no less angry blond hurried out the door and after the other soldier. "Jean, wait!"

The taller boy whirled, fixed Armin with his most petulant glare, and hissed, “Fuck off, Arlert,” before resuming his steps forward.

Blue eyes narrowed as Armin caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. ”That wasn’t a suggestion.” Jean spun to him again only to find himself shoved up against the wall by all 55 kilos of bristling blond. ”What the-“

"I’m sick and tired of the way you treat Eren," Armin interrupted. "I’m sick and tired of the way you treat everyone, but mostly Eren, because he is going through the most out of all of us and he really doesn’t need your hostility right now."

"Well maybe if he weren’t-"

"I wasn’t finished." He looked practically murderous. "I’ve been watching you. Observing certain habits, certain tendencies. And I’ve come to the conclusion that you’re frustrated, and you’re taking it out on everyone else."

Jean rolled his eyes. ”Of course I’m frustrated, you idiot. I’m frustrated with how Eren can’t seem to-“

"Jean." His eyes snapped to connect with blue ones, and when did the blond get so close to his face? "I meant you’re sexually frustrated."

He had a total of maybe half a second to flush a bright red before Armin yanked him forward by his chest strap, tilting his head to the side to bring their lips together. A flurry of questions rushed through his mind. Was this really happening? Was Armin’s hand gripping his hip? Why was this so goddamn hot? They disappeared as quickly as they arrived when the other boy flicked his tongue across his lips. There was an embarrassingly loud moan. Jean thought it might’ve been his.

Far too soon, the heat pressed against him disappeared and Jean’s eyes opened to find Armin walking away. He couldn’t move. He was pretty sure his brain had stopped functioning. They would have to carry him off to give him an early funeral. Here lies Jean Kirschstein, dead of the weirdest boner. The blond swiveled and planted his hands on his hips, eyebrow lifted, and Jean’s mouth went dry. 

"That was an invitation, if it wasn’t clear enough," Armin stated breezily. He swiveled again, seemingly not caring about any kind of response. "Behind the washrooms."

Jean watched his ass saunter away and gulped.


End file.
